manipulation
by fanofshenny
Summary: if your a shamy or a lenny don't read
1. Chapter 1

I was very old and very happy for the first time in years. A project I had worked on since my twentys was finally finished. I had achieved time travel. It was stable enough for one trip. I knew where I was going and I didn't care that I wouldn't be coming back. Things had gone so wrong. My life wasn't what I wanted it to be at all. Things had happened that I never would have dreamed of.

**A few hours after the train ride Amy drove me home. Once inside instead of leaving she had gone to the bathroom. When she came out she was in her underwear. It had disgusted me. She was not beautifully tanned nor curvy and her dull brown hair was everywhere. She thought a simple kiss that I had not quite enjoyed would lead to sex. I was about to tell her to go get dressed when my phone rang. It was my mom and she was crying. Meemaw was gone. I started crying. To my shock Amy didn't ask what was wrong she just tried to undo my pants. I walked out of my apartment and over to Penny's. She took one look at me and she hugged me. I told her about Meemaw whilst crying and eventually fell asleep on her couch in exhaustion.**

To my fury when I woke up the next day Amy tricked me. She told me she was taking me to the train store. We went to her house. While I had been at Pennys sleeping Amy and Leonard had packed and brought all of my stuff to Amy's. Before I could start ranting she gave me a drink which I had stupidly drank. Years later I had discovered that Amy had one of her friends produce something like hypnosis and she gave it to me and Penny.

Penny was gone. She was dead. Leonard was in prison. He had a life sentence for cold-blooded murder. Bernadette had disappeared along with her one year old daughter. I had spent months trying to find her but the police just treated her as a runaway. Howard was gay with Raj. Raj had found out he was gay by sleeping with stuart who Amy had slept with a few times. I really didn't care. I was married to Amy. We had kids. They didn't make me happy like children should. They werent my pride and joy and they looked nothing like me nor how I always imagined my kids would look like. I felt horrible for saying it but it was a loveless family.

After shaking myself out of memory lane I went to my machine. It would deage me and give me the option to start again. I placed the cord on my heart. It would send my soul back in time effectively killing who I was now. I didn't care. Either the machine was doing it or I was. After I programmed the machine to the right date I turned the power on. I breathed my last breath of that body and I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up. Looking at the alarm clock on the bed side table. As always it said 6 am. I sighed and was about to get ready for the typical day of Amy shouting at me when I realised I was not in the bed I shared with Amy, I was in my bed from 4A. Had it worked? I sat up and looked around. Jumping out of bed I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was back.

Once I had a shower I checked the calendar in the front room. It told me that Penny would be here in another three days. I removed the horrible charts. I discovered, once I got older that they had been no help at all. Once I was finished binning everything I grabbed my wallet and left to go shopping.

Firstly I went to take a drivers test. I had passed it before so I knew it would be a piece of cake. Once it was finished I was told I would get my results in two weeks. That was exactly what was told to me before. I knew I had passed. Once outside I hailed a cab. I told him to take me to the nearest shopping center. I brought all the things that I had begun to like in the future but had not liked in the past. Just as the checkout girl was scanning the green apple shampoo my phone buzzed with a text. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket. **Sheldon where are you?' **it said. I sighed and paid for everything. Once I was sitting comfortably in a cab I pulled out my phone**. ' Leonard I'm busy. I will see you later.' **I replied. Just writing his name made me think about what he did to Penny. I would get him back, but I needed to bid my time. If he did anything to Penny I swore to my mothers god that I would kill him.

On the way home I got the man to stop at a car dealership. After telling him to wait, with a promise of a hundred dollars if he did, I went in to talk with the man. I originally planned to only buy a car but on the way in a bike caught my eye. In the mans office I told him I wanted a black Ducatti and a grey land rover. Once I had signed the forms I told the man I would pay extra for faster delivery. He agreed that I could have them tomorrow. I gave him the address, then I went back to the cab.

Letting myself in, I wasn't surprised to find that I was alone. Leonard didn't care. I went into the bedroom and pulled out the roommate agreement. I set it by the sink for when he came home. Grabbing my laptop I checked my bank account. the balanced hadn't even taken a dent because of the bike. I knew that if I stopped working today my great-grandchildren would be financially stable. After fifty years of doing the same thing, I was quite bored. Just as I was considering what I could do except physics, the door

He came in looking all smug. I wanted to punch him but I knew I had no justification. I took a few calming breaths. Howard and Raj settled on the couch. They were looking at Leonard as if they were waiting for something. Leonard turned to me and started o say something. I held up a hand. I knew this was going to be about where I had been all day and why my charts had gone. I knew that if he asked any questions I would not answer them. Sheldon Lee Cooper answers to nobody.I went over to the sink. In my back pocket was a lighter I had gotten In my pop pops will. originally I had not liked it. It was a cowboy had and in the past the humor was lost to me. I grabbed the room-mate agreement and started to rip it over the sink. Once all that was left was pieces I grabbed the lighter and made some ashes. I turned around to the gobsmacked three.

" I terminate the roommate agreement. Every clause only counts if we are actually friends. From not on our relationship is nothing but roommates. If you do not like it I suggest you vacate my apartment within seventy-two hours. Good day gentlemen." I said, then I turned and went to my room.

I had spent a several hours packing up most of my action figures. Along the line I had lost my passion for them. I was taking them to the children's hospice. I knew they would most likely get broken but that is what toys were made for. Enjoyment. Under Amy's instructions my own children had broken all of figures and ripped my comic books. She had not cared. She pretended to be angry but it hadn't reached her eyes. Once I was finished packing up I had a look in my wardrobe. It made me cringe just looking at th childish things I used to wear. Maybe I could get Penny's help with that? She was due to arrive soon. I picked up my keys, my wallet, the box and headed out.

once outside I walked to the children's hospice. When I got there I just handed the box to the nearest nurse and left. I was still slightly uneasy around children. too many memory's of my own children filled my head.

On my way out I started thinking. I knew that once Penny arrived there would be confrontation because Leonard just loved to argue. Leonard would argue but he would still go to Kurt for her. I had no intentions of letting that Tarzan like ape make me go home in my underwear again.

I arrived at the gym. I knew for my age that I was mildly strong. In the past, when I was in my fourtys , I had taken Karate, Judo and Boxing to ensure that nobody would be able to force me into things I didn't want to do. I still remembered it all. But I needed to build up my muscle mass. It was pitiful and very poor. After paying for membership I headed for the lockers. Next to the lockers were benches. I placed my bag on one of them and began to change.

Once I was finished I unlocked a locker and placed my stuff inside. After it was locked I headed to the gym. After setting the weights to a normal amount I began to work out.

After two hours of hardcore workout my arms were incredibly tired. Cursing in my mind about tiny muscle mass I admited defeat and went back to the locker room. After a quick shower I got dressed. Once everything was back in my bag I placed it over my shoulder and began to leave.

As I walked in Leonard looked at me with a curious glance.I ignored it. I didn't have to answer to anyone, except maybe Penny. I walked to my room and dropped my bag on the floor. Carelessly I chucked my clothes into the was almost full. I shrugged. It would be here tomorrow, just like me. I went and had a proper shower. After I was finished shampooing and washing my hair I wrapped a towel around my waist and padded to my room. When I was finished drying myself I placed on some boxers and a pair of pyjama pants.

I went into the kitchen to make something to eat. As I was buttering the bread I felt Leonard's glare in the middle of my back. Once the sandwich was finished, I grabbed a can of drink from the fridge and started to head to my room. Before I could Leonard stopped me.

"why have you changed? The Sheldon Cooper I knew never went to the gym, loved action figures, had incredibly tight schedules and never walked around topless. Who the hell are you and what have you done to my best friend?" His voice was harsh and laced with anger.

It made my eyes turn as cold as steel. I placed my food on the counter. " Let's get somethings straight right here now. Number 1. You have no right to question me. Number 2. Don't act like you were ever my friend. You didn't respect me, you didn't you made fun of me, and you thought I was 'bat crap crazy' so don't start acting like you give a fuck because you want answers. Number 3. Annoy me again and your out, but not before I pound you into the ground."

I picked up my food and went to my room, leaving a red-faced and furious Leonard behind.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up bright and early. I dressed in a pair of black chinos and a red t-shirt with black converses. I really needed penny to go shopping with. She would be here today. I would not be horrible to her like last time. If I hadn't been so rude to her last time we might have got together and some many things could have been prevented. I sighed and went to check the bathroom. Anything star wars or the justice league of America was marked Leonard. If things went right she would ask if she could use the shower. The vanilla body wash and the apple shampoo was waiting for her.

I heard the door opened and close. Three seconds later there was a almighty crash. I walked into the living room and found a clearly drunk Leonard lying on top of everything that used to sit on my desk. I wanted to punch him. I was going to but he looked so pathetic and sad that I just pointed towards his room and he ran, as well as a drunk man could. I began to slowly pick everything up and at first I thought that nothing serious was broken then I noticed it lying face down. He had broken the frame that meemaw and pop-pop had given me for my sixth birthday. He was a dead man. I stormed into his room. He was crashed out. I was going to hit him, as hard as I could, but then I realsied I could just kick him out and avoid prison. I would give him seventy two hours to pack up and get out and if he wasn't out by then I would make Beverly Hofstater a very happy woman.

I left his room and went into mine. I gingerly placed the frame on my shelve in my cupboard. It would be safe there. I took few deep breaths and then grabbed my jacket, the land rover keys and my wallet and went to go get thai food for me and penny.

After parking the car I watched the moving van leave. Getting out and locking the car I entered the building. I glared at the lift for a few seconds before I began to climb the stairs. On the third floor I heard a blast of music. I smiled to myself. My Penny was back. Climbing the last step I instantly noticed Penny dancing like a loon. It made me glad that Leonard had drunk himself stupid. He had taken the Penny that I knew and looked and bit by bit he chipped away at her. He made comments about her waitressing, her acting and even her dressing till eventually Penny gave up and just went along with what he said, wore what he wanted and quit her jobs. The Penny who had once kicked a nerd in the nuts for me was gone. Gone was the twinkle when she smied, the karoke nights, the sober nights, gone was my Penny. Then when she finally had nothing left for him to take he had just lost it. she had no free will and would have done anything he said but it still wasn't enough. He had wanted everything from Penny and in the end he had gotten it.

I walked over, while trying not to seem forward, and knocked on the already open door to get her attention. she spun round and gave me her crazy grin. I hadn't seen it in years. I smiled back.

" Hey I'm Sheldon I live across the hall. I'm guessing your my new neighbour."  
" Hello Sheldon, yeah thats me. I'm Penelope but everybody calls me Penny."  
" Welcome to the Building. If you need any help unpacking or just need anything feel free to come over and ask and if we have got it you can have it."  
" Thank you sweetie. I know you were proberly offering out of kindness but my shower isn't working and I was wondering..."  
" Sure, come inside. My roommate and I were supposed to be having lunch but he got drunk so you can have his portion."

She looked at the clock and pulled a face when I meantioned Leonard. I guessed she disapproved of getting drunk so early. She grabbed her keys and I lead her inside and showed her how the shower worked. Once she was inside the shower I started putting the thai on plates. She came out in a towel. She looked so Beautiful. White towel wrapped around gold body. Tanned legs and arms peeping out. Golden locks tied in a messy bun. she had forgot to grab clean clothes. without a seconds thought I pulled off my shirt and held it out to her. " It's just so you can get across the corridor to grab some clothes." I explained as she had a shocked expression on her face. it was only then did I realise she was staring at me and not the shirt. I smirk. I ask for her key. she handed it to me and I went and grabb her some clothes.

When I came back she is wearing my shirt and has grabbed her plate of thai. I passed her the shorts I had grabbed and she slipped them on. After grabbing a white shirt and putting it on I spent a pleasant afternoon getting to know Penny all over again. I learnt somethings that I had never even knew. Penny Asked me if I was gay. My eyes must have been as wide as saucers because she started laughing. She explained because of the vanilla body wash. " My sister must have left it behind the last time she stayed. If you want you can have it." I said. she looked slightly surprised but nodded. It wasn't a cheap bottle either. After we were finished I put the empty cartoons in the bin. I pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. I poured to glasses and gave her one. As a toast I just said to new neighbours. The wine was a nice French one that gablehouser had given me last year. I had meant to throw it away but I guessed it had slipped my mind. " Penny. I have a favour to ask you. You seem to know a lot about fashion and I have found that my wardrobe is really out of date I was wondering if you would help me buy new clothes?" I asked. She grinned and practically leapt at me wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back. Leonard choose to make his entrance.


End file.
